


When I look in the mirror, all I see is you

by hanekoma



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekoma/pseuds/hanekoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Teddy had fantasies that only his boyfriend could fulfill. Thank goodness he was a shapeshifter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I look in the mirror, all I see is you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Willow on tumblr based off a prompt.

Perhaps he should feel a bit guilty. And maybe he shouldn’t be doing this. But Teddy checked the locks and made sure the blinds were completely closed before he opened the closet door to a mirror decked on it.

He bit down on his lip as he shifted into Billy’s form. His own clothes were looser on his body and his pants and boxers were starting to slip. Instead of capturing them before they fell, he wiggled his hips to encourage them down.

There was something very arousing seeing this image of Billy reflecting back and wearing nothing but one of his shirts. Perhaps he could suggest that for later. For now, though, he settled in to drag a chair over in front of the mirror.

The position he took was rather lewd. One leg rested over the arm of the chair, letting the shirt ride up and expose himself. He could see himself— _Billy_ —getting harder in the reflection and it only encouraged the arousal.

One hand ghosted down his body, teasing at his thigh. While he could see and feel himself doing this, it was a lot more erotic than just masturbation. He was touching Billy—watching Billy touch himself.

His fingers wrapped around the cock and he saw the reflection shiver. “God, B,” he murmured out before biting down on his lower lip again. His other hand reached for the lubrication to help with the strokes. The pace he picked up was nice and easy to start. Nothing too rushed. After all, he didn’t want to ruin the main course.

Nice, long strokes. His thumb would graze over the tip in a teasing manner, then run along the shaft as he stroked back toward his body. That is, until his hand slid down further. Pouring on more lube, Teddy wasted no time to press a finger inside. A gasp drew from his body as it felt so tight.

His legs spread further as he curled the finger in deep. He was getting impatient, wanting to see that reflection doing more. He pushed through the uncomfortable feeling of sliding in a second finger. Before he could fully adjust, a third was being worked in. “So tight…” he hissed out.

As his one hand was occupied with preparing, he groped for the dildo. Licking his lips, he brought it up to his mouth. Watching that reflection of Billy take in as much as he could made Teddy moan deep. The sight of his boyfriend being this uninhibited drove him wild.

Once he felt he was ready, he drew the fingers out, slicking the dildo up before inserting. His hand clutched tighter onto it, the other seeking out the arm of the chair, gripping tight. He felt so full from it—making it hard to focus on breathing.

At first, it was hard to move it inside of him from being so tight. The motions gradually became more fluid as he completely adjusted to the foreign object inside. Small gasps and moans escaped from him as the heat rushed through his body.

A distinct blush traced his features. This all felt so raw and even if he wasn’t holding his own figure, he felt so exposed. It was quite exhilarating.

With each thrust inside, he felt the heat rising. It wouldn’t be long now. He knew this. However, he would defiantly cling to the armrest, wanting to see his reflection like this as long as he could. All that lust sweeping over Billy’s body.

His ass tightened around the dildo as he came. Breathing was quite laborious as he tried to regain his senses. A small, pleased smile curled on his lips as he watched Billy’s satisfied body in the mirror.


End file.
